Between Us
by cargot
Summary: "Family means no one is left behind. Or forgotten. Right Uncle Loki?" AU Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The storm fell, thick.

The winds were cold and the sky was uncaring, _but Thrúd does not fear the rain, not when it is Thor, the one who commands the thunder, the lightning. Thor, her father._

_However _the wind begins to roar as if it's mad at something. Rain gives place to snow. Felling from the sky slowly in big crystals. You could see her breath in the air as she inhaled and exhaled. She seemed to mesmerized by the white fluff.

Suddently _the howling of winds is as if the moaning of some giant in pain. _The snow is no longer gently falling. No, the wind is forcing it down hard. It's blowing everywhere.

She's so little, and little things get scared easily.

Fortunately for her, safety is not far away.

Throwing her blankets aside, she manages to get off the bed. Her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She walks all her way down the long aisle, until she reaches the huge black doors at the end.

With some difficulty she pushes the doors open.

"Uncle?"

Her uncle lies curled up in the fetal position in the _enormous bed_ whil_e _furs and blankets are thrown around his frame. Thrúd approached silently.

"Uncle Loki? Are you awake?"

In an instant dark lashes lift and a pair of bright green eyes opens to the darkness. His eyes focusing on Thrúd.

"Now, I am. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry… I…" Suddenly the girl is ashamed. What kind of godness she would be scared of a little wind and snow? She swallows. "The storm… it's snowing. It's so cold."

"Humm so the brave princess is afraid of snow?" His voice holds a hint of mockery.

"No! …But, and the frost giants? And.." But before the child can say anything else, the older god scoops her into his arms, and settles her on the bed next to him among the covers.

"Thrúd, listen to me. You have nothing to fear from any frost giant, or storm."

"How do you know?" Shes asks suspicious.

"Because none of them would dare to cross between me and the one I hold dearest." Saying that he leans closer and presses his lips against the child's forehead.

The child let out a soft, content sigh and cuddles against her uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First, I want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Thank you very much!**_

_**So this story was suppose to be just one shot, but well here it goes a little more of Uncle Loki and his niece Thrúd.**_

_***Note: English is not my first languague so please forgive me for any mistake.**_

It was summer. Wind blew gently on the meadow, a few of the green leaves on the trees rustling. She sat on the thick stone fence, her feet not touching the ground. Her blonde bangs lazily fluttered in front of her face as she pushed them away swiftly. She sighs sadly.

"What are you doing here alone?"

She turns her head to the voice and finds her uncle in his training attire leaning over her.

"Nothing."

She says, turning her face away from him.

"You are not a very good liar, Thrúd. A forgivable flaw, I must add."

The girls sighs again. "It's just...dad. He doesn't let me train with the others."

"Oh, and why is that?" Loki says caressing her hair.

"He said I'm too young. That is dangerous. But I know it's not that."

"Humm then what could it be?"

"It's because I am a girl..." the child is now with tears in her eyes.

Loki stares at her surprised. It was not a common sight to see Thrúd crying. She was Sif's daughter after all.

"There...there, there. Don't cry my darling. I think I just have the solution to that."

Her uncle whispered in her ear.

"You do?" the child asked while drying her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh yes… I do. If your dear father doesn't want to train you, then I will."

"Really? But..wait! You are not a warrior uncle."

"And who says that I will train you into this brutish techniques?"

"You are talking about…"

"Magic." He gives a malicious smile.

"Oh!" Thrúd blue eyes were shining.

"Come along then my dear, the day awaits for us."

The girls smiles and holds her uncle's hand.

"Uncle?"

"Humm?" Loki says without looking at her.

"You are the best!" Thrúd squeezes his hand as if to make a point.

"Am I?" said a very satisfied Loki.

While in the sky, a single black bird soars amidst storm clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews once more! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Let's continue, shall we? ...  
**_

"Loki! he growled his brother's name.

There was a wicked glint in Loki's eyes, though it flickered in and out like a sputtering candle.

Thor reached up, pulling his face close to Loki. "She's my daughter Loki!"

"Thank you for stating me the obvious, brother."

"You were not suppose-"

"Oh, but I was!" Loki snarled. "How could I leave my dearest niece crying all alone in the meadow? Humm?"

"You were not suppose to teach her magic. Your ways are not fitting to the future princess."

Loki pulled away as if struck across the cheek, but said nothing.

Thor's jaw clenched. "Sif is not happy either."

"Then I suppose she's happy to know that her daughter's father doesn't want to train her because she's a woman." Loki smiled and cocked his head to the side. "That the mighty Thor wanted a male heir and unhappilly she was only able to give him a girl."

"Do not make such jest!" His brother cried hoarsely as he tightened his grip on Mjölnir. "You know this is not —"

A fleeting pang clouded Loki's brow before his face hardened into a mask of twisted amusement. "Oh but it is. You know it is true."

"You will be silent!" Thor roared back as he held Mjölnir just inches from Loki's face.

"You truly think a bit of metal and wood can tie my tongue?"

The sound of footsteps indicated that they were not alone.

"Uncle? Dad? Are you fighting?" A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up to them with a worried face.

Thor placed Mjölnir gently on the floor and as if approaching a skittish, wounded animal, slowly moved toward his daughter. "No, we are not fighting. We are just talking my dear."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Please dad, don't be mad at uncle Loki. It was my fault, I asked him to train me." The child said lowering her head.

Thor's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry, dad." Thrúd was still holding her head low.

Thor couldn't help but smile. She was so fragile, so pure.

"It's alright my love, at least you told me the truth." The God of Thunder said looking at his daughter then to his brother.

Loki just made a face.

"Come my daughter, let's find your mother and tell her the whole story, alright?"

The girl simply nodded.

"And as for you, keep your magic to yourself brother." Thor said while walking out of the room.

Before his daughter followed him, she turned her head to Loki and gave him a wink.

Loki was left alone in the room. Perplexed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter, enjoy.**_

Countless sunsets have passed by. And still the very word made her tremble.

_Valkyrie._

Witches. Terrible beings that walked side to side with death.

No, she wouldn't be one of them. She would not! She didn't want to.

But Odin All-Father had settle her destiny. Her own grandfather.

She had pleaded to her mother, to her father. Begging them to stay in Asgard, her home.

They didn't understand. How could they? Sending her away, to live and train with those...those women.

Her father told her that it was a great honour to be chosen to be a Valkyrie. That he was very proud of her. All the kingdom was proud of her.

"The Valkyrie do not fear death." Her mother said with a warm smile. So proud of her daughter was Lady Sif, so proud she couldn't see her own daughter's fear.

Thrúd was in her chambers. Sat on the floor, just waiting to be called for the ceremony where she would be handed over the care of the Valkyrie.

A knock on the door and her heart sped up.

"Thrúd? May I come in?"

Suddenly a feeling of comfort grew up on her entire body. It was her uncle.

"Yes, please." she said softly.

He had barely entered the room, when he was caught by surprise by small arms embracing his waist. Thrúd face buried in Loki's clothing.

"I'm afraid! Why can't you just take me away to a safe place uncle?"

Loki allowed himself a deep sigh, and held his niece tight.

"Keep your head up, child, keep your eyes forward." Loki whispered in her ear, his voice more gentle than ever.

The girl stares at him as if captured in a trance.

Loki scoops her into his arms, Thrúd rests her head in his shoulder.

The older god starts drifting into memories. Memories from when he first saw his niece. His brother bundle of joy. He sighs once more.

She was so little, so fragile. So easy to kill. She would be his sweet revenge against his brother. It was decided. He would get rid of the brat as soon as he had the chance. He could hardly imagine the face of his brother, his father, the whole kingdom. That made him smile.

But then, Thor put the girl in his brother's arms. And it was done.

That day, Thrúd, his niece, became the keeper of his heart.

He still remember her toothless smile. How he couldn't look at her with any kind of sentiment but love. He hated himself that day.

"Uncle..?"

Her soft voice takes him away from his memories.

"Humm?"

"You'll be there... with me, when the Valkyrie arrives? " Thrúd asks.

Loki kisses her head.

"Of course I will."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot, really! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**_

Sentiment.

It's a disease he's trying to cure himself of, but can't quite let go of. Like a moth to the flame, always drawn in, but time and again he turns away.

That night he laid there, on the wet grass counting the stars. The child wasn't there anymore. She wasn't helping him to count the stars anymore.

He closed his eyes and find himself listening to the song that was their. Subconsciously thinking._ A_sgard doesn't seems to shine anymore.

As he opens his eyes again a scene begins to form in front of his eyes. A memory fragment, maybe. He's not sure.

_"Uncle Loki," said Thrúd, "Why do you look so sad? Here, I brought you a flower."_

_He gazed down to the little girl holding a yellow flower in her hand. He couldn't help but to smile._

_"Thank you my little princess."_

_If she only knew how much he wanted Thor dead..., would she still treat him so kindly?_

Guilty.

Perhaps, it was better this way.

He could almost hear his own thoughts whispering: "_Liar, you lie."_

_"Prince Loki?"_

_The god seats on the grass turning his head to the sound. It was Volstagg._

_Great, just great..._

_"Humm?"_

_"Another sleepless night?"_

_Loki just nodded, everything that he doesn't need now it is someone trying to make small talk with him._

_"You know my prince,_ you can use your magic when you miss your niece." Said the redhead man while seating by Loki's side.

The dark haired god wanted to jump on Volstagg and strangle him. How dare him? How dare him! Instead he sighs, to his own surprise.

"It would make me no good."

Volstagg simply nodded.

"Very well my prince, I will leave you with your thoughts."

Loki didn't reply, not even looked as Volstagg stood up.

"Oh, and before I forget my prince, to love isn't a weakness. Have a good night."

And with that the big redhead man left an astonished Loki behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Now things will start to get a little...complicated.**_

Days go by too slowly, and the years go by too fast.

He'd only heard she had arrived in the palace moments ago. Upon hearing this he knew exactly what would happen and raced towards where he knew she would be.

He knew something was different from the moment he saw her walking into the hall. Her usual aura of childish innocence is not there. Her hair is longer. She's a young woman now. A beautiful young woman.

A crowd is sorrounding her, happy for the princess returns to Asgard. She smiles and greets them.

Loki hides himself in the crowd. He can see Odin seated in his throne, pleased. Thor is standing by his side with a wide smile.

The ceremony would begin soon. Thrúd would be nominated a Valkyrie officially.

The others "witches" as she used to call them were there too, giving her their blessings.

The ceremony went smoothly. The feast would come shortly after.

"Go talk with her, you coward." His own mind told him. But Loki brushed the thought away. No, he would talk with her later, maybe another day.

He headed to the end of the hall, unnoticed…

"Uncle Loki?"

Or he thought so.

He turns around and in a second he is face to face with her. Before he could say anything she embraces him tightly, whispering over and over again .

"I've missed you! I've missed you so much uncle!"

He embraces her in awkward way.

"I've...I've missed you too." He can barely whisper as he strokes her hair softly.

And when they parted, he sees tears in her eyes.

This is his niece, yet this is not his niece. No, he doesn't understand. And this scares him.

The young beauty before him, wiped her tears away.

"Come with me, there will be a feast now." She says kindly holding his hand.

"Well, you know feasts are not my-" he was looking down.

"Please uncle, it's my feast. And I want you by my side." She tried again smiling.

He knew he couldn't win.

"Very well Thrúd, I will be there with you."

She gets on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you then." His niece said and headed to the main hall.

Loki stayed there feeling a little numb about what had just happened. Happiness and confusion mixed.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a poisonous voice.

"How touching, I almost… choked."

It was Amora.


End file.
